


Blood of the Rising Sun

by IzabellaRiddle



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 03:05:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2492147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzabellaRiddle/pseuds/IzabellaRiddle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a normal mission everything goes wrong and an old enemy causes major damage. Contains slash McShep</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood of the Rising Sun

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything but certain parts of the plot.

**Until the day I die**

**I will remember**

**The look on your face**

**As you took your last breath**

**At the hands of those men**

 

I scowled at the Genii leader, Acastus Kolya, standing in front of me. He tortures me in my dreams but now in reality as well. the man who had first tried to have Rodney make them nuclear weapons and then tried to take over Atlantis in my arch nemesis.

Over the last two years he has hurt both of us so many times. I look down into your eyes seeing the pain and fear, a part of yourself you rarely show, and then you are still….too still.

 

**They tore you from me**

**I couldn’t stop them**

**No matter how hard I tried**

**Your mouth sounding out your pain**

**Your eyes dripping out the hurt**

 

They had ambushed us on the way back to the gate every thought of a normal mission for once leaving me. They had grabbed you from my side before I knew what was happening. Kolya had always had a hatred for the two of us and has always gone after you.

I fought against them until I heard the shot from behind me. I looked to you as you fell forward in what seemed slow motion. I heard the moan and saw the tears slide down your face to splash onto the hard ground.

 

**It wasn’t that long ago**

**That I figured out**

**How much I needed you**

**As I watched you there**

**Bleeding on the ground I knew**

**That I had waited almost too long**

 

I had noticed two months ago that what I felt toward you for the longest time was love not just mere friendship. I had felt it for so long but I didn’t know what I was. You were the first and only person I have ever loved.

I was so afraid to tell you but I did and you felt the same. You were so happy and now I know that I should have realized sooner because if I had you wouldn’t be lying bleeding on the ground two feet in front of me unable to do anything about it. The Genii soldier pulled my arms behind me making the muscles of my shoulders blaze with fire when I tried to move forward.

 

**I would never see the love again**

**I will never hear the words**

**I love to hear you say**

**I will never forget the pain**

**I saw when your eyes went blank**

 

Before my eyes, I saw the first time you whispered, “I love you” to me in the dark of my room. I already miss the words as only you can speak them so soft and sweet. I also remember the first time I told you I loved you, that was the day everyone found out about us. My heart clenched when I saw that pain just before those brilliant blue eyes dimmed before they went out.

 

**For you I broke free**

**They were surprised by my action**

**With all the pain so close**

**With it right under the surface**

**I let it out**

**Brining to life the monster**

**The one you tamed so long ago**

 

I went limp for a minute causing the guard to slacken his hold. It was all I had needed, though he didn’t know that. In a fraction of a second I lashed out breaking the man’s neck with a sickening crack.

I screamed with rage and a part of me was free, a part that I had caged when I met you. In that moment I realized once again just what you mean to me. You had taken away the cold hard soldier and brought out the man beneath.

 

**I lashed at them their blood**

**Making my stomach clench**

**I went on and on for an eternity**

**Not only for what they did to you**

**But also for the pain it brought**

 

I got to them all in turn feeling the blood fall and cling to me and soak my uniform. The metallic smell and color making me sick to my stomach as blood always has. You had always hated the smell and sight of blood as well. I kept going even when one of the guys managed to get a punch or two in before he fell dead. I did it for what they did to you and the pain it brought for me to lose you. You had made me whole and now I just wasn’t whole anymore.

 

**The ground is so cold here**

**Why cant I move at all**

**I see the boot fall beside my head**

**And I know why**

 

The cold seeped into my bones and the world turned gray as I looked into your blank eyes. The darkened blue reminding me of the Atlantean sea and reflected the blazing gold of the sun that had risen and the crimson blood that was everywhere.

I moved to run the tips of my fingers across your cheek as I know you loved me to do, but even with you inches from me my body wouldn’t let me. I felt the vibration of the blood softened ground and saw the brown leather fall beside my left temple and I knew why I couldn’t touch you.

I spoke to you and hope to god you would hear me, my voice so low and stiff. They took us back to Atlantis, our team did. Aiden, Ronon, and Teyla and everyone mourned. Carson comforted Aiden as Ronon did for Teyla. The two couples had always been our closest friends ever since we came to Atlantis. Carson and Aiden had come out a short time after we did, encouraged by everyone’s excitement over us.

As I held your hand in the dark I squinted as we walked into the light and paradise was ours. I knew it would be okay everything would be okay now. Stopping at the very edge I turned to you taking both your hands in mine.

“Always remember that I fought for you my love…until the day I die. Until the day we died.”

 

**Always remember that**

**I fought for you my love**

**Until the day I died**

 

“Today we mourn the deaths of Dr. Rodney McKay and Lt. Colonel John Sheppard who died in the line of duty protecting those they loved.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and please review. 
> 
> The Poem is a poem I wrote called Until the Day I Die


End file.
